Stop!
by Devitto's girl
Summary: Two twins find their way to the black order what will happen now that they are there
1. Info

Name- Mika Night Walker  
Nickname- Death Puppy  
Gender- Female  
Age- 15  
Likes-Puppies, annoying Kanda, hanging out with her friends, Blood, Singing  
Dislikes- Noah, Akuma, The Earl, Being used  
Weapon- She has a giant scythe the size of her body  
Fears- Insanity  
Favorite food- Dangos  
Personality- Stubborn, is nice to her friends, if pissed off she will kill you. She may act insane at some points in time  
Hair Style/Color- She has long teal hair that is usual in pigtails that reach the back of her legs and when down reach the floor  
Eye Color- She has red eyes  
Outfit- Her outfit looks like Lenalee's uniform. Her normal clothes are a black mini skirt and and a black hoodie with a red hood. She always wears her choke collar that is black with a teal rose in the middle she also wears a small top hat that is red with a black ribbon. She always wears her black flats.  
Family-She is only related to Yuki but her adopted father is Mana Walker and her adopted brother is Allen Walker  
History- Both her and her brother ran away from home because their parents were about to sell them as slaves That is when when the ran in to Mana Walker and Allen Walker and Mana adopted them. Mana soon died and Allen was adopted by General Cross. After a couple of years they ran into Cross again and found out the have innocence and he trained them for 2 years then told them to go to the black order and to keep in touch.  
Exorcist/Noah/other- Exorcist  
Other-Her eyes let her see Akuma

Name-Yuki Night Walker

Nickname- Kira  
Gender-male  
Age- 15  
Likes- Friends, playing the flute  
Dislikes- Noah, Akuma, The Earl, people who flirt with his sister  
Weapon- He has a giant ax  
Fears- Losing everyone  
Favorite food- Dangos  
Personality- Stubborn, is nice to her friends, is very over protective of his sister  
Hair Style/Color- he has short teal hair  
Eye Color- he has red eyes  
Outfit- Looks like Lavi's outfit but with a gray scarf  
Family-he is only related to Mika but his adopted father is Mana Walker and his adopted brother is Allen Walker  
History- Both him and his sister ran away from home because their parents were about to sell them as slaves That is when when the ran in to Mana Walker and Allen Walker and Mana adopted them. Mana soon died and Allen was adopted by General Cross. After a couple of years they ran into Cross again and found out the have innocence and he trained them for 2 years then told them to go to the black order and to keep in touch.

Exorcist/Noah/other- Exorcist

Other- His eyes let him see akuma


	2. The beginning

I just want to say that if someone is thinking then it will look like this 'thinking' got that. I am very bad at spelling and grammar so sorry if some times it doesn't make sense.-Girl

Mika's P.O.V

Me and Yuki were headed to the Black Order to become Exorcists. "Hey Yuki do you think we will get to see Allen every again?" I asked my Yuki. After awhile of silent I looked over toward my brother to see him fast asleep. I just sighed and decided to look over the passengers to make sure that they weren't Akuma. As I looked over them I noticed two people sitting together one with a brown ponytail and the other with orange hair. They both had their backs facing me so I couldn't see their faces or what they were wearing.

~Time skip~Stop for the black order~

I woke up Yuki when the train stopped. We both grabbed are luggage and got off the train I noticed that the two people I saw earlier were about to get off. I grabbed my brother and shoved him into the nearest bush and hopped in the same one before the two people could see us. I looked over toward Yuki and put my pointer finger to my lips he quickly shut-up. I pointed to the people I saw earlier and said "I have a bad feeling about one of them. It looks like they are headed toward the Black Order lets follow them." My brother simply nodded.

We followed them for a bit. They suddenly stopped and one of them glanced over his shoulder I noticed he was old and he had black ovals around his eyes making him look like a panda called out "I know you are there show yourself" well the other one pulled out a small hammer.I noticed how he thought there was only one of us so I shoved Yuki out. The panda said "Who are you and why were you following us?" Yuki said "I am Yuki. I was following you because I thought you were Akuma and I didn't want to just randomly attack someone if they aren't Akuma. Now tell me who you are and if you can tell me where the Black Order is." The other person who looked younger then panda "How can we know if we can trust you?" "I told you my name at lest you can tell me your guy's names" Yuki said slightly annoyed. "I am Lavi and that is bookman. Now I am guessing you want to become a exorcist why?" Lavi asked "I want to get revenge on Two of the Noahs for hurting someone very close to me." Yuki answered coldly 'Damn he can be a idiot some times. How are you going to explain that they only cut me be low my eye?'


End file.
